digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:AkaRyu
right|thumb|The Digivice iC Armor AkaRyu is the main character in the upcoming fanfic, Insert Self, Digimon. His name is derived from 'aka' meaning red, and 'Ryu' meaning dragon. He recieved a DigiCore from the StarSeed, effectively turning him into a Digimon and allowing him to 'Digimorph' into various forms. He was involved in the main Epic Insert Self Disaster storyline after the first episode, and Epic Insert Self Disaster Digital Mix. Ryu sports a Digivice iC Armor, which is a combination of a Digivice Burst and D-3. He is partnered with a Dracomon, and his DigiSoul is red. He also has the Crest of Courage on the back of his right hand and the Crest of Friendship on his left, which he can use with his Digivice to unleash their respective DigiEggs and Armor Digivolve. Attacks *'Megaton Punch': Unleashes a devastating punch capable of crushing boulders. *'Tempest Twist': Twists his legs in a circular pattern to attack. Other Forms The name 'AkaRyu' only refers one of his stages. Over the course of the stories, he gains the ability to Digivolve into many different forms. AkaRyu is the most common and preferred, as it is his natural appearance. {|wikitable |- | Botamon Botamon is AkaRyu's Fresh form. Although he never reaches this form canonically, he does in the crossover story with Demon Candy Parallel. After Dark Burst Digivolving into AkaRyu Ruin Mode, he goes on a destructive rampage before degenerating to a DigiEgg, which hatches several hours later into Botamon. |- | KodomoRyu KodomoRyu is AkaRyu's natural In-Training form, with 'kodomo' meaning child. He looks like AkaRyu, but several years younger. He reached this form in the series after battling BlackWarGreymon, degenerating from RizeGreymon. |- | Koromon Koromon is AkaRyu's alternate In-Training form. He reached this form after the battle with WaruRyu, degenerating from Examon. He also Digivolved to this form from Botamon in the crossover story with Demon Candy Parallel. |- | ChibiRyu ChibiRyu is AkaRyu's natural Rookie form, with 'chibi' meaning small or cute. He looks like AkaRyu, but a few years younger. He first reached this form after entering the Digital World in an area with Control Spires. It is unconfirmed, but Azulongmon hints that this form may also have a Burst Mode. |- | Agumon Agumon is AkaRyu's second Rookie form. He non-canonically Digivolved to this stage from Koromon in the crossover story with Demon Candy Parallel. This Agumon has the red claw bands from Digimon Data Squad. |- | Flamedramon Flamedramon is AkaRyu's first Armor form. He first Armor Digivolved to this when Gennai's house was attacked by two WaruMonzaemon, and Wingdramon was outmatched. |- | Raidramon Raidramon is AkaRyu's second Armor form. He first Armor Digivolved to this when Slayerdramon was losing against Puppetmon. |- | ExVeemon ExVeemon is AkaRyu's second Champion form. It was attained when Ryu watched Slayerdramon lose against a Cannondramon, activating his DigiSoul and allowing him to Digimorph. |- | GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is AkaRyu's third Champion form. It is the result of his Digivolution tree being modified by the Dragon DigiMemory. It was first reached during the battle against Arukenimon in the Giga House. This GeoGreymon appears to be slightly more powerful than the one from Digimon Savers, possibly because AkaRyu is more experienced. |- | Cyberdramon Cyberdramon is AkaRyu's first Ultimate form. It was first attained when Slayerdramon and SaberLeomon were overrun by several Gaiomon. |- | RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is AkaRyu's second Ultimate form. It is a result of his Digivolution tree being modified by the Dragon Digimemory. It was first attained when AkaRyu fought BlackWarGreymon (and lost). |- | VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is AkaRyu's only Mega form. It was attained when the Dragon Digimemory was adapted into AkaRyu's DigiSoul in response to Lilithmon nearly killing Slayerdramon. |- | AkaRyu Ruin Mode AkaRyu Ruin Mode is the Dark Burst Digivolved form of AkaRyu. Non-canonically, AkaRyu first activates this form during the crossover story with Demon Candy Parallel. After being tortured by Lilith, he is rescued by Victoria and her subordinates. His immense rage against Lilith corrupts his DigiSoul and activates the Signal Port on his Digivice iC Armor, making him Dark Burst Digivolve. He goes on a destructive rampage, destroying everything in sight before degenerating into a DigiEgg. Canonically, AkaRyu activates this form when Lucemon Chaos Mode fools him into thinking he killed AoiAmido. AkaRyu Burst Mode AkaRyu properly activates this form when he battles Lucemon Chaos Mode. With Slayerdramon unconscious, AkaRyu is forced to unlock his most powerful level of DigiSoul in order to fight him. Non-canonically, Ryu first activates this form during his second battle with Lilith in the crossover story with Demon Candy Parallel. Examon Examon is the Digimon that results when Slayerdramon and AkaRyu (As VictoryGreymon) DNA Digivolve. Slayerdramon inhabits the actual body while AkaRyu inhabits the "Caledfwlch" Chrome Digizoid wings. He first appears in the final fight against WaruRyu in the finale of the second series of Insert Self, Digimon. He appears twice more, once in canon in the third series, and once in the crossover story with Demon Candy Parallel. Category:Fan Humans